justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Cause 2 100% completion list
Possible Location of That 221st Water Tower I will begin by saying that this water tower was my 220th, so I am not certain that this water tower is the supposedly missing one. But I do know that, had I not stumbled across it when I did, I would have never, ever found it. Where was it? In the heart of Panau City - Residential District (X: 3314, Y: 15142). Long after completing that location to 100% (green check included), I was messing around in the city. While traversing the rooftops, I literally bumped into a small water tower, completely untouched! Apparently, Panau City - Residential District has one fewer water tower contained in its list of sabotages required for location completion than there really are in the city limits. I don't know if it's just this specific water tower, or if missing any one water tower in the area won't keep you from getting that green check, but this made me suspicious. Are there any other locations that could be completed with a sabotage or resource item still remaining in the area? After destroying that water tower, I was at 99.64% Completion. At the time of this post, over two months after the water tower, I was at 99.66% Completion. So I still have a lot more to do, about 20 to 30 things, actually. Another water tower, just sitting there in plain sight along a road I never before travelled, still could be one of those things. Note: I was playing the PlayStation 3 version of the game. 17:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Robby K. (PSN-ID: ROBBY8867T) :Thanks for reporting. I will get this confirmed, as soon as possible. GMRE 21:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reason why the watertower is missing I found the map file that has the missing watertower. This place is confirmed with the JC2mapviewer. The map in question in unfinished with floating buildings and is therefore not added to the world.bin list that defines which maps are loaded in the game. Rumours that it might have existed underground are therefore baseless. Although you can add the map file back in to the game it will not count toward the completion bonus if you destroy it. I have created a modification that adds the missing watertower and the 6 missing items to the game allowing for 100% completion. These can be collected/destroyed at any point in the game. Jusupov 16:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'll add this into to the article. Where (X:? Y:?) does that part of the map appear? Can you upload a picture? GMRE 16:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::err why did this remove everything I wrote and you wrote. Anyway here are two pics from the place: http://imgur.com/a/b59w7 Jusupov 16:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. I readded that sentence from the page history. Odd that there's an unfinished settlement like that. GMRE 19:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I hope you don't mind that I added your picture. I'll remove it, if you're claiming copyright. GMRE 19:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Just Cause 2 extra fuel shaft glitch Found it today in Kampung Curah Dalam after completing the location to 100% with green check mark, i returned to the location end found the Fuel Shaft unharmed... Hear is a video showing that the location is 100% completed, yet there is a fuel shaft that i will overload http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzf7FBoBYcM Did you destroy... ...the fuel shaft on your first visit when you completed the base? GMRE 12:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes i destroyed it the same day it respawned, i was doing all the settlements, challenges, faction items only in that area of snowed mountains end returned to the base to escape some heat. saw the fuel shaft end saved the game to new slot, started recording... if i load that save game now the fuel shaft is still there, did you go to that base to find it??? :I haven't been there lately, but I'll update the article. GMRE 20:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::i dont think that the fuel shaft will respawn more than ones, only after the 100% green check mark, you need to extract, kill your self and return, its like the transformer glitch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ9ob-FPbFM (this one was not found by me) ...only the transformer did not respawn from being destroyed to normal , you can destroy it once... its just not like the reproducing prop trailer 23:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Revisited 08/12/17 I returned to Kampung Curah Dalam today after destroying it yesterday (also known as destroying the base yesterday and then reloading the game today) and didn't find a respawned Fuel Shaft. I don't know if this is a glitch or not, but I've never encountered the Fuel Shaft respawned. Never. I've gone through 5 different games and at least a hundred revisits, but it never respawned. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:45, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Into the Den reward works Playing on Steam, just completed the game, and noticed that Into the Den DOES in fact reward you with 6 resources. Is this a PC-exclusive fix? Can anyone else confirm? 13:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : That might be a recent fix. GMRE (talk) 16:07, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'm playing on the Xbox 360 version, and Into the Den gave me 6 resource items, as did A Just Cause. 15:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Interactive map http://jc2map.info/ I don't know who owns this, but it would be a lot more useful if the icons got smaller the more you zoom out like the map in-game. Speeddaemon (talk) 18:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) : Other PS3 version at least grappling statues to vehicles still generates heat. Bit of pre-heat and snaps to heat. It's annoying when you're nearly half a kilometre away before the traffic moves. CeriCat (talk) 13:21, May 8, 2014 (UTC) How to glitch into 100% the game You can get infinite amount of percentage by getting in an G9 Exlipse and going full throttle and firing your auto cannon into any completed military settlement (the settlement must have easy destoyables such as a broadcast tower, silo, etc...). The game loads the settlement but not fast enough, if you get lucky with your shots, the auto cannon will shoot the destructible (for example a silo) before the game notices that you 100% the settlement. This will raise your overall completion level by 0.01%. I have only tried this on xbox 360 but I'm sure it works on all platforms. 8th July, 2014 :Pretty sure is not enough. This needs testing. Great find tho, I added it into the article. GMRE (talk) 15:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I am sure, here is video evidence. Doomsicle october 17, 2014 :::It's the last section of the article. I added the video to the article too. GMRE (talk) 16:35, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Just putting this here for no reason On 2/24/18 User:Bcraggen reported on the talk page in Gas stations in Panau that 501 was unreachable and it was a probable glitch What caught my attention was that this user had reached 99.95% completion which, although mentioned on this page, is definitely noteworthy, because such a high percentage is extremely rare among those Just Cause 2 players trying for unmodded 100% [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:05, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Glitching to 100% !? (at least on PS3) Glitching to 100% !? (at least on PS3) While this might take longer than the raid-finished-base-with-G9-Eclipse-one, this doesn't need any sophisticated timing or other skills. Might not work on all platforms - I can only test on PS3. Description: 'There is another respawnig ''Propaganda Trailer in Bandar Kayu Manis during the race "The slopes of Gunung Kudus". The village had been 100% finished, so there was no Propaganda Trailer anymore and the race had already been beaten before. Now start the race and imidiately restart (or later - it's up to you) it. You will hear the familiar sound of the Panau national anthem. The trailer is guarded and destroying it rewards you with 1000 Chaos points, $5000 and apparently some 0.xx% towards completion. '''How to exploit: After starting and restarting the race, destroy the Propaganda Trailer with your explosives. You can kill one of the tougher guards to get one frag grenade back from his loot. Don't care about health, it's restored when restarting the next race. Leave the area in the deployed red Maddox FVA 45, e.g. by driving over the edge of the cliff behind the big "fortress" building to be out of sight and lose heat and to also get out of the mission area of the race, arguably the fastest way to end the race. Climb back up and repeat. Please TEST & CONFIRM: 'I haven't finished JC2, yet. I'm not even in Mercenary Mode, just having done a mere 45% of the game, but I was able to raise it to 46% (as seen in the save game info) by only destroying said Propaganda Trailer about 10x (never finished the race a 2nd time). Found this by accident, when I crashed the red Maddox FVA 45 during the race. Thanks for testing... klikatat ( 19:50, January 23, 2019 (UTC)) I'm calling BS on whoever discovered 501 gas pumps I have save files on all four different difficulties and in all four of them, the farthest I've reached is 495 (by memory). However, as of my most recent file, I cannot locate the final gas pump (and as such, I'm stuck at 99.94% with 489/490). I've flown all over Panau City over all four districts. No respawned gas pump. This may have something to do with a defective laptop or a bugged game or even something between the difficulty levels, but I have never reached above 495, and as such I'm calling BS [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:30, July 18, 2019 (UTC)